


[podfic] Let Me Give You My Life

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Career Ending Injuries, Crossroads Deals & Demons, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “You want something, don’t you Connor.”01:03:16 :: Written byPxint.





	[podfic] Let Me Give You My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let me give you my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926682) by [pxint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxint/pseuds/pxint). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jbpbbf97kn8gjus/%5BHRPF%5D%20Let%20Me%20Give%20You%20My%20Life.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1tqGmlwpjCBDqwNIw-5TpFlzJggw4Hsnz)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Pxint for giving me permission to podfic this work!

 

 


End file.
